


Rainbow

by StrawberryWarrior37



Series: Rainbow [1]
Category: MiChaeng - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWarrior37/pseuds/StrawberryWarrior37
Summary: Chaeyoung comes out to her fellow members one by one.





	1. Nayeon

The light from the TV screen illuminated the dark and quiet dorm. It was just past midnight and alone in the dimly lit room sat a restless Chaeyoung, she sat quietly with the television playing on a low volume careful not to wake her fellow members. 

“Chaeyoung?” A voice whispered from the doorway. “Is that you?”

Chaeyoung peered over her shoulder at the evidently sleepy older girl.

“Nayeon, I’m sorry did I wake you?” Chaeyoung asked apologetically. 

“No no, I couldn’t sleep, Sana was giggling in her sleep again” Nayeon quietly giggled at the new memory. “I’m surprised she hasn’t woken Jihyo and Mina”

Chaeyoung smiled at the thought of Sana giggling in her sleep, leaving Chaeyoung wondering what her unnie was dreaming about.

“At least you don't have to share a room with Dahyun” Chaeyoung replied “She says weird things, mostly in French, in her sleep some nights”

Nayeon quietly laughed at the thought of the younger member speaking French in her sleep. Nayeon walked over to the couch currently occupied by the artist and sat beside her resting her head on the younger girls shoulder. 

“What about you? Why are you awake?” Nayeon questioned looking up at Chaeyoung who’s eyes were now glued to the TV screen. Nayeon felt Chaeyoung tense at the question making her even more curious as to why the younger girl was awake.

“I just can’t sleep” Chaeyoung responded. Her body relaxing, her voice was quiet but her eyes were now glued to the screen in front of her.

Nayeon decided not to push the girl and turned her head to face the screen focusing on the drama. Nayeon watched as two women who seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument before one of the women pulled the other into a soft kiss. As Nayeon smiled at the gesture she felt Chaeyoung’s body tense at the scene in front of them. Nayeon felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of her face, she knew that it’s the younger girl searching for her reaction to the two girls on screen. Nayeon continued to smile at the kiss being exchanged by the two girls, she continued to smile even when she knew Chaeyoung had looked away. She once again felt the younger girls body relax.

“They’re cute” Nayeon spoke up “I wish somebody loved me that much”

Chaeyoung remained silent as she looked down at her unnie offering a small smile before returning her gaze to the screen in front of her as she fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. Chaeyoung was hit with a sudden wave of panic as the two girls on screen had started to get intimate. Chaeyoung started to search for the remote to turn over the channel, finally finding the remote Chaeyoung quickly switching the channel.

“Hey I was watching that” Nayeon protested, looking up at Chaeyoung. The younger girl was clearly flustered as her cheeks were bright red. Chaeyoung looked over to her unnie who was looking back at her with an amused look on her face.

“Well too bad I wanted to watch this” Chaeyoung responded glancing back to the TV which was now switched to a news broadcast. The artist could feel Nayeon’s eyes watching her causing the younger girl to panic once again.

“What are you staring at me like that for” Chaeyoung spoke, the nerves evident in her voice.

“Why are you really awake Chaeng?” Nayeon questioned. 

The question caused the blood to rush to Chaeyoung’s cheeks. The younger girl opened her mouth as if she was going to speak before closing it again, she felt her throat tighten and she could suddenly hear her own heartbeat. 

Chaeyoung needed to tell someone, she knew she could trust Nayeon but the words she wanted to say would not leave her mouth. 

Chaeyoung shook her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, placing her head on her knees. The artist didn’t know she was crying until she felt Nayeon place her hand on her back rubbing her hand up and down to comfort her.

“Chaeng, talk to me” Nayeon said softly to the artist. 

Chaeyoung was now sobbing into her knees. The older girl pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug, Chaeyoung took a fistful of Nayeon’s pyjama top to try and steady herself against the older girl. 

“I..I-” Chaeyoung choked on her words as she cried onto Nayeon’s shoulder. “I-I, I can’t-” Her words were cut off once more as another sob escaped her throat.

“Chaeng, you can talk to me about anything, you know that” Nayeon reassured the younger girl, resting her head on top of the shorter girls head.

The two sat in silence as Nayeon held on to Chaeyoung, comforting her, the younger girl’s breathing started to become even. Nayeon almost thought the shorter girl had fallen asleep in her arms until Chaeyoung finally spoke up.

“Nayeon” Chaeyoung whispered, sniffling before wiping her eyes.

Nayeon hummed in response, her arms still holding the shorter girl tightly.

“I...I think that...I think that I like girls” Chaeyoung whispered quietly, almost as if she didn’t want Nayeon to hear what she just confessed.

“I know” Nayeon responded still holding the younger girl. The pair sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

“Are you okay with it?” Chaeyoung questioned, finally looking up at Nayeon who smiled at the younger girl.

“Love is love Chaeng, of course I am” Nayeon kissed the shorter girl on the forehead before wiping the younger girls tear stained cheeks. 

“You said you already knew” Chaeyoung thought about the response Nayeon had given to her confession. “How did you know?”

“I see everything Chaeng, you might not know it but I do” Nayeon smiled sadly at the younger girl.

“I-I don’t understand” Chaeyoung replied sitting up straight looking at the older girl with a puzzled look on her face.

“The way you tense up at anything to do with the LGBT community just like the way you panicked when the two girls kissed in the drama just now”

Nayeon took the younger girls hand in her own and placed her other hand on top. Chaeyoung’s eyes followed the movements. 

“The way you don’t touch us in front of the cameras, almost like you're scared” Nayeon said softly. “You get to relax now, you get to be yourself. You get to breathe Chaeyoung, You don’t need to be scared. I’ve got you, I’ve always got you”

Chaeyoung kept her eyes fixed on their hands. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in before meeting Nayeon’s eyes.

“It’s okay you know” Nayeon continued “It’s okay to love who you want”

“I wish it was that simple” Chaeyoung spoke before she smiled sadly at the older girl. Nayeon pulled the younger girl into another embrace.

“I see that too” Nayeon whispered into Chaeyoung’s hair.

“See what?” Chaeyoung pulled back, searching Nayeon’s face for answers.

“The way you look at her” Nayeon smiled at Chaeyoung “You look at her like she’s the only girl in the world”

Nayeon’s words left Chaeyoung speechless. Nayeon really did notice everything.

“You love her don’t you?” Nayeon questioned, she ran her thumb over the tattoo on Chaeyoung’s wrist. It was of someone's lips, Nayeon knew exactly who's lips they were, they were Mina’s.

“I think so” Chaeyoung whispered, barely audible, watching the older girl move her thumb over her tattoo.

This was the first time she had come to terms with her sexuality. It was also the first time she had admitted her feelings for the ballerina.

Chaeyoung sat there in silence as she thought about everything that had happened since Nayeon joined her in the living room. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she was being supported by Nayeon, someone she looked up to. She thought about how she felt in this moment, she felt happy, she felt unburdened but most importantly, she felt loved. 

“Thank you Nayeon, Thank you for listening and accepting me for who I am” Chaeyoung spoke up, genuinely smiling for the first time in a while before she looked down at her hands fidgeting with the ring that occupied her index finger, she continued. “Will you keep this between us, just for now? Until I’m ready to tell the others?”

“Chaeng, don’t bend your head, there’s nothing to worry about” Nayeon placed her hand under the artists chin forcing the younger girl to meet her eyes. “And of course, It’s not my place to tell this to them”

Chaeyoung smiled once again at her unnie, she was thankful that she had someone to talk to about how she really felt.

“You should probably get some sleep Chaeng, you have a busy schedule tomorrow” Nayeon said looking at the time on her phone, it read 2:19AM.

“You’re right, you should go too” Chaeyoung said to the older girl as she stood up.

“I’ll be right behind you” Nayeon responded staying in her position on the couch.

Chaeyoung nodded and smiled at the taller girl before walking towards the door leading to the bedrooms of the dorm, she came to a halt at the doorway turning back to Nayeon.

“Thanks again Nayeon” Chaeyoung said quietly to the older girl, who turned her head to the younger girl upon hearing her voice. Nayeon offered a warm smile to the artist before she disappeared into the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

“Goodnight Chaeng” Nayeon said softly to herself hoping that somehow the younger girl would still hear her.

Nayeon sat on the sofa thinking about the events that had just occurred, she smiled thinking about how Chaeyoung trusted her enough to tell her. She only wished that she was strong enough to tell the younger girl about her own struggle. She shook the thought out of her head. She wasn’t ready, not yet.

Nayeon sat in silence for another few minutes, the only thoughts occupying her mind were full of Chaeyoung’s confession and how the older girl needed to protect the second maknae from the world. The oldest made a vow to herself that she would always be there to protect the younger girl and make sure the artist knew she was loved, no matter what. Content with her thoughts, the older girl turned off the TV before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first ever time writing a fic so pleaseee be nice and leave comments of how I can improve :)


	2. Jeongyeon

Laughter filled the almost empty dorm as the no jam bro’s decided it was a good idea to use the older girls bed as a boxing ring. The two hopped around on Jeongyeon’s bed, playfully hitting each other in the arms, careful enough to not hurt the other but hard enough to get a reaction. 

Nayeon heard the two laughing from the living room and decided to investigate. She was not surprised as she entered the room to find them jumping around like children, she stood unnoticed by the pair as she watched them for a few seconds. Jeongyeon got carried away and punched Chaeyoung in the shoulder too hard causing the younger girl to step an inch too far back. Nayeon was quick as she placed her hands on the younger girls back to stop her from falling off the bed. 

“YA!” Nayeon directed at Jeongyeon, following her words with a swift slap to Jeongyeon’s head “Be careful, you get too violent”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes before jumping down from the bed so she was level with Nayeon. Nayeon gulped at the lack of distance between the two of them. Chaeyoung silently watched the interaction from her place on Jeongyeon’s bed.

“Ya” repeated Jeongyeon, mocking the older girl. She then jabbed the older girl in the ribs with her index finger before sprinting away from the older girl. Nayeon chased the second oldest around the dorm.

Chaeyoung lay on the short haired girls bed that she shared with Momo listening to the screams and laughter coming from the two older girls as they chased each other around the dorm. She laughed at the amount of noise the two were making. The older pair suddenly fell quiet which caused Chaeyoung to frown.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch” She heard from Jeongyeon, she could hear the older girl repeating the same word over and over again, enough for Chaeyoung to notice that the short haired girl was getting closer. 

“Let me GO” Nayeon’s voice was heard over Jeongyeon's.

Jihyo burst into the room that was currently occupied by Chaeyoung. Jihyo had one hand gripping onto Nayeon’s under arm, keeping the oldest girl in place, Jihyo’s other hand had a tight hold on Jeongyeon’s ear. Chaeyoung looked at the sight in front of her before bursting out into laughter at how motherly Jihyo looked despite being younger than the two girls she had hold of. Jihyo directed a glare at Chaeyoung who was lying propped up by her elbows on the shared bed, this immediately caused the second maknae to stop laughing and sit up properly.

“You two are worse than Sana and Dahyun” Jihyo directed at the two older girls. Jihyo released Jeongyeon’s now bright red ear and her grip on Nayeon’s arm. Jeongyeon huffed as she sat on the edge of her bed.

“She jabbed me!” Nayeon spoke up earning herself a glare from Jihyo. This caused Nayeon to shut up immediately.

“Anyway, we have to go” Jihyo turned to Nayeon “ We’re gonna be late”

Nayeon stood there confused before she remembered she had to go meet the other five girls. They had a schedule today. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon completed their schedule yesterday so they had today off. 

“Damn it” Nayeon whined “Why didn’t I just do everything yesterday”

“Because you’re lazy now lets go” Jihyo said trying to hurry her unnie up.

Nayeon walked over to Chaeyoung and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to Jeongyeon and slapping her across the forehead one more time before she disappeared out of the door. Jihyo shook her head and sighed at the interaction before following the oldest out of the room. 

Jeongyeon flopped backwards onto her bed huffing once again. 

“When she gets back, I’m going to beat her up” Jeongyeon announced.

Chaeyoung laughed at the older girls words.

“You two are like a married couple” Chaeyoung joked.

Jeongyeon pretended to gag at Chaeyoung’s comment.

“I would never marry her, that’s disgusting” Jeongyeon replied.

That reply made Chaeyoung wonder if Jeongyeon thought the thought of marrying Nayeon was disgusting or the thought of two girls marrying was disgusting. Chaeyoung was determined to find out.

“It’s disgusting?” Chaeyoung repeated the older girls words.

“Yeah she’s annoying, I could never marry her. Why can’t I marry Sunmi instead or someone less annoying than Nayeon” Jeongyeon joked. 

Jeongyeon had mentioned another woman, this sent relief through Chaeyoung’s body. Chaeyoung laughed at the older girls words. 

“Nayeon doesn’t annoy me” Chaeyoung said as her mind drifted back to the other night, the night she told Nayeon that she likes girls, Nayeon had only ever made the younger girl feel safe.

The duo lay on the short haired girls bed in silence as their minds drifted, they drifted to the same person but for different reasons. Chaeyoung thinking about Nayeon and how caring she is, she thought about how she could trust the eldest and how safe she felt around the goofy fake maknae. Jeongyeon however, was thinking about the feelings she had for Nayeon and how they were developing at an alarmingly fast pace. 

Chaeyoung’s mind drifted to the girl laying next to her. She could trust Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung could trust all of the girls but she was closest to her fellow no jam bro and the school meal club. Chaeyoung decided she was ready to share her secret with the girl beside her.

“Jeongyeon” Chaeyoung broke the silence, sitting up.

“Uh huh” Jeongyeon lazily replied not noticing the serious tone in the younger girls voice.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Chaeyoung asked fidgeting with the corner of a pillow that had found its way into the artists lap.

This caught Jeongyeon’s attention, the older girl sat up facing the younger girl. Jeongyeon noticed how nervous the younger girl looked which suddenly made the short haired girl nervous too. 

“Of course” The older girl replied.

Chaeyoung closed her eyes and exhaled before opening her eyes again meeting Jeongyeon’s curious eyes. The artist composed herself, she surprisingly felt less nervous sitting in front of Jeongyeon than she did when she was sitting with Nayeon.

“I like girls” She repeated the words she used to tell Nayeon. She watched Jeongyeon’s face for a reaction. 

A mix of emotions washed over the older girls face until she finally looked down, a frown covering her face. Chaeyoung panicked. Was the Jeongyeon upset with the news? Did she disapprove? 

Chaeyoung sat there unable to register what was going on. She was worried that the older girl was going to turn around and tell her how badly she thought of her. 

Chaeyoung was confused when Jeongyeon finally lifted her head and the duo’s eyes met. Chaeyoung was even more confused when she noticed the older girl had tears in her eyes, the frown replaced with a look of shock.

“Jeong” Chaeyoung finally spoke. “Say something”

Jeongyeon surprised them both when she started laughing and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

“Jeong, you’re squishing me” Chaeyoung said against her unnie’s shoulder, Chaeyoung was extremely confused at her friends behaviour. 

Jeongyeon heard Chaeyoung but continued to hug the girl anyway.

“I should have known” Jeongyeon laughed “I’m so stupid, how did I not know” 

“What” Chaeyoung said, still rather confused at the older girls behaviour.

“You’re gay, I should have known” Jeongyeon repeated, her tears finally falling.

“What do you mean” Chaeyoung asked finally freeing herself from the older girls tight grip.

“Chae” Jeongyeon laughed as she cried, the tears falling out of pure happiness and understanding. “Chae, I like girls too”

Chaeyoung sat there her jaw dropped at her friends confession.

“Wait what?” Chaeyoung said, shock evident in her voice.

“I’m gay, Chaeyoung” Jeongyeon, laughed, still crying as she looked at her friend.

Chaeyoung joined her friend in laughing and pulled the older girl in for a hug. The duo laughed and cried in each others arms. 

“I can’t believe it” Chaeyoung said laughing, pulling away from the older girl. 

The two sat in awe, laughing at how the other never noticed.

“Aren’t we supposed to have some kind of...gaydar” Jeongyeon said, wiping her tears away.

Chaeyoung shrugged in response to the older girl.

“I have no idea, I’m still new to this” Chaeyoung continued “So new that the only people that know about my sexuality is you and Nayeon”. 

That name caught Jeongyeon’s attention.

“Nayeon knows?” Jeongyeon questioned.

Chaeyoung nodded her head at the question.

“How did she take it?” Jeongyeon continued to quiz the artist.

“She already knew, I think she was just waiting for me to say it” Chaeyoung explained “She’s supportive, she knew everything”

Jeongyeon nodded her head as she listened to the younger girls words. She thought about how Nayeon would respond to her own coming out. One thing stuck out to Jeongyeon and it was that Nayeon already knew Chaeyoung’s sexuality, did that mean that she knew Jeongyeon’s too? Many questions raced through Jeongyeon’s mind, they were disturbed by the sound of the main door opening and shutting.

The two girls quickly wiped their eyes and composed themselves as they heard footsteps coming closer to the room they were in. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door before it was opened. 

Mina entered the room looking between the two girls who both had red puffy eyes despite their best efforts to hide the fact they had been crying. 

“Is everything okay?” Mina asked softly, worry evident in her voice and her eyes focused on Chaeyoung.

The two nodded before they burst into laughter again, Mina smiled at the two, any traces of worry fading.

“Look at this video” Jeongyeon changed the subject, Chaeyoung knew instantly what Jeong was doing. She was making it out like the pair had been laughing at a video so hard that they cried. Jeongyeon pulled up a video of herself drawing on a sleeping Nayeon’s face on her phone. 

Chaeyoung patted a space on the bed in between herself and Jeongyeon offering it to Mina so she could watch the video. Chaeyoung leaned closer to the ballerina to get a better look at the video, being so close to Mina was the only thing that she could think of at that moment. She watched the girl watching the video, she smiled as she watched Mina laugh as Jeongyeon drew big glasses on a sleeping Nayeon. She watched as the video ended and how Mina shyly covered her mouth while laughing. 

The three sat giggling on the edge of the bed. Once they had calmed down Mina stood up once again turning to face the girls. 

“Oh” Mina said as she remembered why she came to find her friends in the first place “We bought snacks, we’re gonna watch a movie if you two want to join”

The duo nodded and let the ballerina know they would be one moment. Mina left the two alone and joined the rest of the girls.

“So are you gonna tell the rest of the girls?” Jeongyeon asked the artist.

“In my own time” Chaeyoung nodded “What about you?”

“In my own time” Jeongyeon repeated the younger girls words.

The pair smiled at one another and gave each other a comforting hug before separating and joining the other girls. 

As normal Nayeon had saved a spot for Jeongyeon just like Mina had saved a spot for Chaeyoung.


	3. Momo

The sound of shoes hitting the dance studio floor filled the JYPE building along with the music coming from the speakers. The music finally faded and was replaced with the voices of the occupants of the studio.

“Wanna go again?” Momo asked the younger girl who had thrown herself to the floor.

“Now?” Chaeyoung whined “Give me like...5 minutes I am begging”

The dancer laughed and took a seat beside Chaeyoung who was now fully sprawled out in the middle of the studio floor.

“Do you feel more confident with the choreography now? If you do, we can just call it a day” Momo questioned, slightly concerned about how tired the shorter girl looked.

Chaeyoung shook her head and sat up.

“No, I’m fine, I just need to go over it a few more times and I should be confident with it” the rapper reassured the dancer.

Momo nodded her head, acknowledging the younger girls words. 

“Okay but you sit there and take 5” The dancer demanded as she passed the younger girl a bottle of water and a towel.

“Thank you” Chaeyoung said accepting the items from the dancer. 

Momo smiled and walked to the phone connected to the speakers, she browsed through the songs before stopping and selecting the one she wanted. The song filled the studio. Momo started dancing along to the beat as an amazed Chaeyoung watched. Chaeyoung noticed something while watching her friend dance to the song. The song Momo was dancing to was a western song and Chaeyoung had never heard the song before but the female singer sang about her love for another woman. Chaeyoung wondered if Momo’s English was good enough to understand the lyrics.

Chaeyoung watched as Momo finished dancing along to the song and returned to the phone near the speakers.

“I really liked that song” Chaeyoung commented “Was the dance official choreography or did you choreograph that yourself?”

“I choreographed it myself” Momo replied proudly. 

“Nice” Chaeyoung said nodding in approval.

“I love the beat” Momo continued “I knew I had to dance to it right after Mina showed it to me”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widened at the comment. Mina had showed Momo that song, a song about a woman loving a woman. Chaeyoung knew Mina’s English was good enough to understand the concept of the song.

“Mina showed that to you?” Chaeyoung asked the dancer.

“Yeah” Momo replied turning away from the younger girl as she picked up her phone. 

The dancer unplugged her phone and headed to stand beside the rapper who was now sitting against the mirrored wall of the studio. Momo stood there for a second pressing the screen of her phone a few times and turning it to the side before handing it to Chaeyoung. 

The song from earlier started playing through the speaker of the phone Chaeyoung’s eyes were fixed to the screen in front of her while Momo danced along in the background.

Chaeyoung watched as the love story unfolded in front of her and she listened as the woman sang about her love for the other woman, she smiled as she became wrapped up in the story.

What Chaeyoung was not watching was her friend, Momo had stopped dancing and was now watching the rapper, she stood there watching as a smile crept onto the younger girls face as she became invested in what she was watching, a smile formed on the dancer’s face too. 

The music finally came to a stop and Chaeyoung’s eyes moved from the screen to the dancer, her smile still in place.

“That was beautiful” The rapper finally spoke as she extended her arm to hand the device back to her friend.

Momo nodded her head in agreement as she accepted the device back.

“Chaeng can I ask you something?” Momo said as she walked over to the younger girl and sat beside her against the wall of mirror.

The rapper nodded her head in response.

“Are you in love with...” Momo paused before finishing the sentence with a name, the dancer knew she had to finish her sentence “...Girls?” Momo asked, replacing the name of a specific girl in her head.

“Well, I’m not in love with every girl I see” Chaeyoung replied chuckling lightly at the unusually worded question.

“But you like them?” Momo pushed “Like the girls in the song?” 

“Yes” Chaeyoung nodded before repeating the dancers words “Like the girls in the song”

Chaeyoung watched as Momo started to piece everything together.

“Is everything okay?” The younger girl finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Momo turned to look at Chaeyoung, a puzzled look on her face.

“I never would have guessed” Momo said scratching the top of her head “But now that I think about it, it does kind of make sense”

“But you’re okay with it right?” Chaeyoung asked the dancer.

Momo turned her head slowly towards the shorter girl, fake offence covering her face.

“You’re crazy if you think I wouldn’t be okay with it” Momo said before following her words with a playful slap to Chaeyoung’s arm.

“You’re right” Chaeyoung sighed as she moved to rest her head on top of the dancers shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Momo took in the news she had just received. Momo always suspected that Chaeyoung had feelings for a certain member however she thought they were feelings of deep admiration, never romantic. It had only hit the dancer a few moments ago that the feelings Chaeyoung had for Mina were deeper. 

Chaeyoung’s eyes were fixed to the floor as she thought about how coming out to Nayeon made her feel like she wanted to hide and to never be seen again. She thought about how nervous she was as she feared the oldest member would not accept her. She moved on to think about how she felt after she told Jeongyeon and how it was easier the second time. Her mind snapped back to this moment, the third time she came out, to Momo. It felt natural with Momo. Was it going to get easier every time the rapper questioned. She hoped so.

“I’m sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be okay with it” Chaeyoung spoke up, breaking the silence.  
“It’s okay, it’s funny” Momo said chuckling as she began to stand up.

“What is?” Chaeyoung questioned, looking up at the older girl.

“That you’d think I wouldn’t accept you for liking girls” Momo replied, walking over to her bag packing her things into it.

“Momo, that’s not supposed to be funny…” Chaeyoung said looking at Momo with a serious look on her face.

“But it is” Momo shot back as she turned off the speakers.

“How does me thinking you could possibly be homophobic sound funny” Chaeyoung asked her tone serious.

“It’s funny because I dated girls in high school, now come on let’s get food I’m starving” Momo said shrugging and with that the dancer left the studio.

Chaeyoung sat there in shock. Momo dated girls. The dancer dropped that on the rapper like it was nothing. This made Chaeyoung wonder how many of her members had actually dated girls or had some kind of feelings towards women. Her mind drifted to Mina. Mina had been the one to show Momo the song she danced to and Mina’s English was good enough to understand the meaning behind the song. Did Mina like girls too? Or was she just appreciative of the song itself. 

Chaeyoung was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the main doors of the JYPE building open and shut again signalling that Momo had left. Chaeyoung stood up and packed her things into her gym back in a hurry. 

“WAIT FOR ME” Chaeyoung yelled as she ran to catch up with the older girl.


	4. Sana

A mixture of sound filled the dorm, most of the girls were in their respective bedrooms however Chaeyoung, Sana, Dahyun and Mina found themselves in the living room lounging around watching their favourite Kdrama. Chaeyoung was currently being used as a pillow by Sana.

“Play with my hair” Sana demanded.

“No” Chaeyoung whined.

The older girl pouted which lead to Chaeyoung giving in and playing with Sana’s hair anyway.

“I’m bored” Dahyun announced.

The other three girls hummed in agreement yet none of them made an effort to move. They sat in comfortable silence continuing to watch the drama playing on screen. Chaeyoung’s eyes drifted from the screen to Mina. The ballerina was fixated on the screen and Chaeyoung took this moment to take in Mina’s side profile. Chaeyoung’s eyes traced the side of the older girls face. She was beautiful. Chaeyoung already knew this but every time she looked at the dancer she was surprised by her beauty.

Sana looked up at Chaeyoung as the rapper stopped playing with her hair. Chaeyoung was distracted by something or rather someone. Sana followed Chaeyoung’s gaze which landed on the dancer who was sitting just a few meters from them. Sana knowingly smiled and turned her focus back to the screen.

Mina could feel the side of her face burning, she turned her head to look at the other girls only to be met with the other three with their eyes fixed on the screen. The burning had stopped. She took this opportunity to glance over at Chaeyoung, the younger girl seemed to be fully immersed in the drama. Mina’s eyes then flickered to Sana who was now looking in her direction, Sana smiled and returned her eyes to the screen and Mina’s eyes followed.

The couple on the screen were baking a cake, messily. That looks fun Sana thought.

“Let’s bake a cake” Sana suggested.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun groaned.

“I’ll help” Mina offered.

“YAY!” Sana exclaimed as she bounced up and down in her seat while clapping her hands like a child.

“Fine but can we make a strawberry flavoured one” Chaeyoung asked.

“No, can we make a chocolate one” Dahyun protested, pouting trying to persuade the older girls to pick her flavour instead.

“We can make both” Mina suggested.

The foursome found themselves in the kitchen they had paired up. Dahyun and Mina would be making the chocolate cake whereas Sana and Chaeyoung would be making the strawberry one.

Dahyun and Mina stood at the opposite end of the counter from Sana and Chaeyoung ensuring they did not mix up their ingredients. The pairs started on their respective cakes. 

Sana was measuring the flour while Chaeyoung was watching. Chaeyoung’s eyes drifted to the pair across the counter, she watched as Mina elegantly measured the ingredients out and placed them in the mixing bowl in front of her as Dahyun stood next to her eating the chocolate meant for their cake. Chaeyoung laughed at the sight, her laugher caught the ballerina’s attention and she looked up at Chaeyoung before following her gaze to Dahyun. 

“Dubu, that's for the cake” Mina said sternly, taking the chocolate out of the younger girls hands causing Dahyun to frown.

“Mix the ingredients instead” Mina suggested and Dahyun followed the instructions given by the dancer.

“Don’t you just stand there either” Sana whined looking at Chaeyoung causing the younger girl to groan at the pink haired girl.

The foursome fell into silence as they made the batter for the cakes. Dahyun was messily mixing the batter as Mina was carefully adding the needed ingredients to the mixing bowl.

“Dahyun you have more of the mixture on the counter than in the bowl” Mina said laughing at the younger girl who was now moving the bowl to look at the mess she had caused.

“At least I don’t have it on my face like her” Dahyun said using the mixing spoon to point at Chaeyoung, the movement causing a piece of batter to leave the spoon and accidentally hit Sana on the forehead. 

Sana stood there in shock her mouth agape as she looked up to glare at the cause of the incident. 

“Sana I’m sorry it was an accident” Dahyun said in a hurry rushing over to the girl with a kitchen towel to wipe it off the older girl.

As Dahyun was gently cleaning up the pink haired girl she felt a cold spoon slap off the side of her face causing the remaining drops of batter to stick to her cheek. She followed the arm which lead her to the girl standing directly in front of her, a grinning Sana. 

“Deserve” Chaeyoung said laughing as she looked at the two next to her. However, Chaeyoung’s laughter was cut short by a piece of batter hitting her torso, she looked down and turned to the girl whose line of fire she was in. Mina stood there, spoon in hand laughing at the reaction of the younger girl.

“Deserve” Mina copied the younger through her laughter.

That was it. The kitchen went up in chaos, batter was flying past heads and hitting off the walls. Dahyun had resorted to throwing flour at the pink haired girl while Chaeyoung and Mina were in a battle of who could put the most batter on the others face. 

The door to the kitchen opened revealing a very confused Jihyo, the four were too busy in their own battles to notice the leader standing there. 

“Nope” Jihyo said quietly before turning around and closing the door and leaving the kitchen.

“Take that” Sana shouted as she slapped Dahyun with a handful of batter.

“Get back here” Mina shouted at Chaeyoung who had sprayed squirty cream at her before bolting to the other side of the counter. 

The two younger rappers stood together out of breath and covered in baking ingredients; they had been defeated.

“I call truce” Dahyun announced holding her hands up.

“Me too” Chaeyoung agreed copying the older girl.

“A win for us” Sana directed at Mina, bumping her shoulder causing Mina to laugh at the two younger girls.

“Damn we made a mess” Chaeyoung pointed out as she finally took in the mess they had caused in the kitchen.

“We should probably clean it up” Mina said looking around.

The four nodded and moved to the sink to clean themselves up before starting on the kitchen. The two rappers cleaned the walls as the two older girls cleaned the counter tops. It took them an hour to fully restore the kitchen to how it looked before their food fight. They also placed their cakes into the oven and set the timer. The four left the kitchen and slumped back onto the sofa in the lounge. Dahyun collapsed on top of Sana while on the other sofa, Mina placed herself next to Chaeyoung. 

The four settled before Sana put on a movie. Chaeyoung however could not focus on the screen with the older girl seated so close to her, Chaeyoung shifted slightly in her seat but stopped as soon as she felt the older girls head rest on her shoulder. She looked down at Mina, the movement causing the older girl to look up meeting the younger girls gaze. Chaeyoung couldn’t breathe, they were so close, and the way Mina was smiling at her was sending the butterflies in her stomach into a tornado. 

“You have something” Mina whispered, her breath hitting Chaeyoung’s lips. The dancer reached up to the younger girls face gently running her thumb over the younger girls lower lip to remove flour Chaeyoung had missed while cleaning herself up.

Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if she was going crazy or if the older girl’s thumb lingered over her own lips for a second. Mina’s eyes were glued to the rappers lips and Chaeyoung noticed, she definitely noticed. She noticed how the dancer seemed to be in a trance, she noticed how the older girl’s breathing had become shaky, matching her own and she definitely noticed how the older girl gulped as she brought her eyes back up to meet the rappers.

What she didn’t notice was the pair of eyes across the room watching the interaction. 

The timer buzzing from in the kitchen made the two girls aware of their surroundings as reality hit, the two jumped apart.

“I’ll take them out” Chaeyoung said as she jumped up and hurried off to the kitchen. 

“I’ll help!” Sana said as she followed the younger girl. 

Upon reaching the kitchen Sana found the younger girl resting both of her hands on the counter top with her head hanging down.

“Are you alright?” Sana questioned as she moved to the ovens to remove the cakes.

“Yeah I’m fine” Chaeyoung said as she composed herself and turned to face Sana’s direction.

“It’s killing you isn’t it” Sana questioned the younger girl.

“What?” Chaeyoung frowned crossing her arms.

“Your feelings for Mina” Sana said as if the statement was nothing.

“What- but I never- “Chaeyoung struggled to form a sentence.

“You didn’t have to Chae” Sana said walking towards the younger girl.

“Did someone tell you?” Chaeyoung knew it was a stupid question, she knew the three oldest girls would not tell.

“You told me” Sana explained “Not directly obviously but I can tell, my gaydar is pretty accurate Chaengie”

The older girls confession going straight over Chaeyoung’s head.

“About-” Chaeyoung started “I-”

“I know” Sana interrupted “You’re in love with her”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen” Chaeyoung whispered.

“It’s okay, I know” Sana reassured the younger girl, pulling her into an embrace.

“I’ve come to accept who I am but... but accepting that I love her is another thing” Chaeyoung confessed into the older girls shoulder. 

“Why?” Sana pulled back eyeing the younger girl, a frown taking over her face. “It’s just Mina”

“Exactly, it’s just Mina” Chaeyoung sighed “That’s why it’s so hard”

“I’m not following Chaeng” Sana said, confused at the younger girls confession “Why is it so hard?”

“Because it’s Mina, she’s not gay, even if she wasn’t straight, she would never consider me as anything other than a friend” Chaeyoung explained “That’s why it’s hard, it’s unrequited”

The door to the kitchen creaked slightly and the duo heard footsteps walking away from the kitchen the pair looked at one another. Panic covered Chaeyoung’s face. They walked to the lounge area to find Mina fully immersed in the drama she was watching but Dahyun was nowhere to be found. 

“Where is Dahyun?” Sana asked her hand grabbing onto Chaeyoung’s for reassurance.

“She just went to the bathroom” Mina said looking between the two girls.

“Was anyone else in here?” Chaeyoung questioned the dancer.  


“Um Tzuyu and Nayeon passed through I think?” Mina said shrugging before looking down, her eyes flickered to the duo's hands and back up “Is everything okay?” 

“Oh, everything's fine, we just heard a strange noise, it was probably just the dorm ghost” Sana joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Mina smiled and rolled her eyes before returning her focus to the TV.

Sana and Chaeyoung returned to the kitchen.

“It was probably nothing, don’t worry” Sana said trying to calm a panicked Chaeyoung.

“Nayeon knows everything, if it was Nayeon everything will be okay” Chaeyoung whispered, as if the younger girl was afraid of being caught talking.

“Even if it was Dahyun and Tzuyu it would be okay” Sana reassured “They know too right?”

Chaeyoung shook her head. “If it was Dahyun or Tzuyu they don’t know...at least I don’t think they do, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo and you already know”

Sana bobbed her head up and down letting the younger girl know she understood what she was saying.

“Why haven’t you told the rest yet?” Sana questioned.

“I’m just not ready I guess” Chaeyoung said, she didn’t actually know why she hadn’t told the other girls yet. She knew she wasn’t ready; she also knew that it would be more difficult to tell her closer friends in fear of being judged. Dahyun and Tzuyu would never judge her, would they? The thought of the two girls hating her made her feel uneasy.

“That makes sense” Sana bobbed her head up and down.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. Chaeyoung’s mind was a whirlpool. The thoughts of her two closest friends hating her consumed her mind and battled with the thoughts of her friends loving her and telling her everything would be okay. Chaeyoung knew they would never hate her but her head was filled with doubt, the fear of losing her two best friends clouded her head. Another part of her felt guilty, guilty for not telling them yet, would they be mad that she hasn’t told them yet?

“You know, you should talk to her” Sana finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

“To who?” Chaeyoung’s mind went to Dahyun. Sana was right, Chaeyoung needed to tell Dahyun, she was her best friend after all.

“To Mina” Sana moved to the counter to check the heat of the cakes.

“Not yet” The younger girl spoke before heading to the strawberry cake.

Sana nodded and gave the younger girl a kiss on the cheek. 

“Anyway, let’s decorate these cakes, Dahyun is probably having a meltdown over the lack of chocolate she’s consumed today” Sana suggested.

Chaeyoung laughed at the statement as the pair began to decorate a cake each, Chaeyoung working on the strawberry cake and Sana on the chocolate one.

They were working in silence until the door of the kitchen swung open and entered a very offended Dahyun followed by a quiet Mina.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The girl said a frown on her face, looking between the two girls.

Panic consumed Chaeyoung. Dahyun knew and Dahyun was upset. Chaeyoung feared that this would happen.

“Tell you what?” Sana quickly asked looking to Chaeyoung who had tensed up at the sudden entry.

Dahyun stood frowning as she continued to walk towards the duo.

“That you were decorating the cakes” Dahyun said walking past the two girls towards the chocolate on the counter she proceeded to pick a piece of it up and eat it.

“Dahyunnie that’s for the cake” Sana said slapping the younger girls hand.

Chaeyoung let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding in. 

“Yes and this is my cake, decorate your own” Dahyun said bumping the older girl out of the way.

“It’s our cake actually and let me help since you’ll eat all of the decoration chocolate” Mina said as she came to stand next to Dahyun.

Sana laughed and turned to Chaeyoung who had relaxed. Sana offered her a warm smile which was returned before mouthing a reassuring “I love you” to the younger girl which was also returned.


	5. Jihyo

Jihyo sat tapping the pen in her hand on the table, the notepad in front of her still blank just like the thoughts in her head. She was starting to become more annoyed at herself for not coming up with words to put to the instrumental music playing from her phone.

Her head whipped up at the sound of the door opening to meet the eyes of Chaeyoung who shut the door behind her and headed towards the leader.

“Where is everyone?” The younger girl asked taking her coat off and throwing it over the chair she pulled out to sit beside the leader.

“Jeongyeon and Nayeon left for their trip to Jeju Island about an hour ago, Sana dragged Dahyun shopping and I think the rest of the girls were planning on going to the dance studio’s and then for a picnic” Jihyo explained turning her focus back to the task in front of her.

“Their trip?” Chaeyoung looked at the leader confused; she couldn't remember either of the girls mentioning a trip to Jeju.

“Yup, they decided to go about three hours ago, they’ve only gone for the weekend” Jihyo said, her eyes still focused on the blank notepad in in front of her.

Chaeyoung became aware of the instrumental track filling the air and realised what the older girl was stressing over.

“Writer’s block?” Chaeyoung asked Jihyo and the older girl nodded her head in response and then rested her head on the table.

“I’ve been sitting here all morning and I just can’t think of anything to write” Jihyo confessed, her voice slightly muffled due to the table.

“Do you want some help” Chaeyoung offered. The leader lifted her head as a smile appeared on her face removing the look of frustration.

“Yes please” Jihyo said “I mean if you don’t mind” she picked up her phone and put the instrumental track on loop.

“Of course I don’t mind” Chaeyoung smiled “I’ll be like old times” she tore a few sheets of paper from the notepad before searching through the pockets of her jacket for a pen.

The pair sat at the table for another hour thinking of lyrics and a title to a nameless track, Chaeyoung could see with every passing moment Jihyo was struggling to come up with ideas for the track so she finally took it upon herself to call a break.

“I can’t think of anything, why was easier last time” Jihyo said, exhaustion evident in her voice.

“You had something to write about last time” Chaeyoung said smirking at the leader. The younger girl knew that the older girl had a crush on someone last time she wrote a song, nobody knew who though and it was Jihyo so nobody tried to push or dive into her business, except Nayeon of course which earned the older girl a few slaps across the head from the leader.

“I don’t know what you mean” Jihyo said looking away towards the window for dramatic effect. Jihyo took the opportunity to turn this around on the younger girl. 

“What about you?” The leader said meeting Chaeyoung’s eyes. The younger girl felt her face turning red uncontrollably at the question and the younger girl put her head down to focus on the paper in front of her.

“I have nothing” Chaeyoung replied her head not moving from the position she was in.

“You also had something or someone to write about last time” Jihyo accused as she prodded the younger girl in the ribs causing her to flinch.

“I didn’t, it was just based off what I’ve witnessed on TV and in books” Chaeyoung said defending herself.

“So, you’re going to sit there and tell me you didn’t have anyone in mind when we wrote ‘Eyes Eyes Eyes’” Jihyo said resting her head on top of her hand as she inched closer to the younger girl.

Chaeyoung sat in silence, pouting, her eyes fixed on the paper in front of her which now was covered in doodles. Jihyo had teased Chaeyoung in the past about the song they wrote together but Jihyo had no idea who Chaeyoung actually thought of when writing the song, but it seemed like the other older girls did.

“It was no one” Chaeyoung said nudging the leader causing the older girl to let out a laugh at the younger girls behaviour.

“So, it's definitely is not about that guy you used to hang out with in the art rooms with at school” Jihyo said laughing nudging the younger girl.

“You mean Holland?” Chaeyoung laughed at the older girls words.

Chaeyoung heard correctly didn’t she? Jihyo thought that she was into Holland, the thought sent Chaeyoung into a fit of laughter and the older girl watched in confusing at Chaeyoung’s reaction.

“What’s so funny?” Jihyo mumbled crossing her arms. 

It took a couple of moments for Chaeyoung to remember how to breathe. She finally calmed down and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

“Jihyo, Holland is openly gay” Chaeyoung said watching the older girls face for a reaction.

Jihyo’s face was covered by a look of confusion and honestly it worried Chaeyoung a little.

“Oh” Jihyo whispered as she looked down.

Chaeyoung was now in full panic mode. She could not handle being hated by Jihyo for her sexuality, the thought alone pushed a wave of anxiety over her body. Her palms were covered in a thin layer of sweat which she rubbed on her jeans.

“Holland is gay” Jihyo finally spoke “How come I never knew, I mean now that I think about it, it does kind of make sense”

Chaeyoung slowly nodded her head still observing the leader whose face was still occupied by confusion. 

“Wait, if Holland is gay then who was the song about?” Jihyo questioned looking up to meet the younger girls eyes.

“I-, I can’t, Jihyo” Chaeyoung struggled to get the words out of her mouth, she cleared her throat and tried again “Jihyo, I need to know how you feel about Holland being gay”

Jihyo frowned at Chaeyoung and shook her head.

“I can’t” Jihyo rested her chin on her hand “I can’t believe nobody ever told me”

The leader sat up straight a look of realisation on her face which made the younger girl jump in her seat.

“Wait...all of this time...” Jihyo whispered a look of concern on her face “The black eyes...the bruises...Chaeyoung is Holland safe?” 

Chaeyoung nodded her head slowly.

“He is now” Chaeyoung confirmed.

“He was getting beat for being gay” Jihyo’s words came out more of a statement rather than a question.

“Yup” Chaeyoung answered “It’s a cruel world”

“I’m so dumb, I thought he was part of the soccer team” Jihyo said “Chaeyoung why didn’t you tell me I could have helped”

Chaeyoung shrugged.

“He didn’t want anyone to help, he made me promise to not say anything in case it made everything worse” Chaeyoung explained “I had to respect what he wanted”

Jihyo put her head in her hands and shook her head before sighing.

“I wish I knew, promise me he’s safe” Jihyo said looking to the younger girl once again.

“I promise” Chaeyoung reassured, the younger girl sat in silence for a moment as her anxiety eased. The rapper knew that Jihyo was going to kill Chaeyoung for what she was about to tell her. Not because of her sexuality but because she had never told her yet. Chaeyoung took a deep breath and turned to face the leader.

“Jihyo...there's something I have to tell you, but you have to promise to not lose your shit” Chaeyoung said the sentence without taking a breath.

“Okay” Jihyo said as she looked at the rapper with concern.

“I’m gay too Jihyo” Chaeyoung confessed her breath was shaky. Jihyo had not moved which was worrying the leader but the younger girl continued “and when I helped write Eyes, Eyes, Eyes’ the person I had in mind...was Mina”

Jihyo looked blankly at the table in front of her, the leader looked upset and Chaeyoung’s suspicions were correct when the leader started crying, her tears hitting the table in front of the duo.

Chaeyoung sat in silence as the other girl cried, she didn’t know what to do in that moment, it was as if her mind had been wiped completely blank after the confession had escaped her mouth.

“Jihyo…” Chaeyoung tried but the leader hushed the rapper and stood up, pacing the kitchen. The younger girl was scared now, she had never seen Jihyo react like this to anything before.

“That time you came home from school with bruised ribs” Jihyo said through her teeth “It wasn’t from gym class was it?”

Chaeyoung’s head dropped to the floor and she subtly shook her head, hoping that Jihyo wouldn’t see.

“Oh Chaeyoung” Jihyo cried as she walked over to Chaeyoung wrapping her arms around the younger girl pulling her into a tight hug before planting a kiss on her forehead. The younger girl did not realise she was crying until she felt Jihyo pull back and wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Chaeyoung look at me” Jihyo whispered as she tilted Chaeyoung’s head up to make the younger girl meet her eyes. “How many times did they hurt you?”

“F-four times...I didn’t even tell them about me...they did it because I protected Holland and I guess they just assumed that I was gay too” Chaeyoung explained “Holland doesn’t even know”

Jihyo pulled the Chaeyoung into another hug. Holding the younger girl tighter than before.

“I wish you told me sooner” Jihyo whispered into the rappers hair “I could have protected you from this...we all could have...do Dahyun and Tzuyu know?” 

Chaeyoung shook her head.

“They don’t know about any of it, they don’t know about me being gay, they don’t know how I feel for Mina and the definitely don’t know about how I got beat up at school” Chaeyoung explained “It’s hard keeping this from them” 

“Chaeyoung...we all love you; nothing will ever change that...you do know that right?” Jihyo said “They’re your best friends they’re not gonna love you any less for this, none of the girls will”

“They don’t” Chaeyoung whispered looking up at Jihyo “Remember when I told you not to lose your shit...this applies to now because Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana already know and now you do too”

Jihyo looked at the younger girl before tilting her head to the side, the leader ran a hand over Chaeyoung’s cheek and smiled.

“Chaeyoung, I’m not mad…well I mean I am but not for you being gay or that you kept it from me...well maybe that you kept it from me when I could have helped you but I understand that this is something you need to do in your own time” Jihyo reassured the rapper “Now...about Mina” 

Chaeyoung laughed at the leaders meddling.

“About Mina” Chaeyoung repeated “She was my inspiration behind the lyrics I wrote for ‘Eyes, Eyes, Eyes”

“Now that I think about it, it all makes sense” Jihyo laughed ‘How did I not realise sooner, I didn’t think twice about the whole ‘I’m not interested in men’ lyrics damn it”

Chaeyoung laughed at the Jihyo who was currently piecing everything together.

“She’s really stuck in my head Jihyo” Chaeyoung confessed a concerned look on her face “Sometimes I think I’m going crazy thinking that a small part of her feels the same, but I doubt it, sometimes I think what if and it drives me insane”

Jihyo looked at the younger girl with a sympathetic look. Jihyo didn’t know what to think, she has seen the way the two were with each other but now she knew on Chaeyoung’s side it ran deeper than a platonic feeling.

“Maybe talk to her about it...when you’re ready of course” Jihyo suggested and the rapper nodded her head at the suggestion.

The door to the dorm hang out room swung open revealing an angry looking Tzuyu.

“Why didn’t you tell me, I could have helped stop them” Tzuyu said looking between the two.

“Tzuyu” Jihyo warned the maknae “Not now”

Chaeyoung burst into tears again shocking the maknae and the leader who both rushed to her side to comfort the rapper.

“Tzuyu I’m so sorry I should have told you sooner I was just scared” Chaeyoung mumbled, her voice drowning behind her sobs.

“No, it’s okay...they’ll be back soon anyway” Tzuyu said taking out a piece of paper and unfolding a note from Nayeon. Chaeyoung and Jihyo’s eyes skimmed over the note.

The note read “Our Tzuyu, I know you’re going to be mad, but we borrowed your suitcase, the one with the puppy print on it. Jihyo did try and stop us from taking it but we realllyyyyy needed to borrow it because it’s the largest one in the dorm. I’ll be sure to bring you back an actual puppy, it’s me, I’m the puppy. Love ya, Nayeon <3”

“It’s only a suitcase Chaeng, don’t cry” Tzuyu said punching the rapper “I’m not that scary jeeze also we brought you guys take out back” 

With that the maknae left the room and headed upstairs.

Chaeyoung and Jihyo looked at one another and the duo started laughing at the situation that just occurred.

“You girls are gonna kill me off” Jihyo said stroking the rappers hair.

“You sound like such a grandma” Chaeyoung joked nudging into the younger girl “I am going to get some of that take out though if it’s okay with you?” 

“Of course, Chaeng, go eat, I’ll grab something later” Jihyo reassured and planted a kiss on the younger girls head before the rapper stood up. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been much help today” Chaeyoung apologised, the rapped smiled apologetically and left the room, heading upstairs to join the other five girls.

“You’ve been the biggest help today Chaeyoungie” Jihyo whispered to herself, she knew what she needed to do, she needed Chaeyoung to know that they would all be there for her “This one's for you”.

The leader picked up the pen on the table and wrote.

Rainbow

Written by Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun & Chou Tzuyu


	6. Mina

“Here you go” Chaeyoung said handing a hot chocolate to Mina before sitting down next to the ballerina on the sofa.

“Thank you” Mina replied taking the hot drink and placing it on the table.

“What are we watching?” Chaeyoung asked pulling the blanket over Mina then herself.

“What do you want to watch?” Mina replied looking at the younger girl.

“Whatever you want to watch” Chaeyoung mumbled looking back at Mina.

The two were sitting close to one another, close enough that their shoulders were touching. The dancer smiled at Chaeyoung and turned her head towards the TV.

“Fine, how about this one?” Mina stopped over a movie. The screen showed two couples and the title was ‘Imagine Me & You’.

“Imagine me and you” Chaeyoung said, glancing at the dancer who smiled in return “I don’t recognise this one”

“I do” Mina mumbled “I do recognise this one...I think”

The dancer pressed play, halfway through the movie Chaeyoung noticed that the dancer had fallen asleep. Their positions had changed since the start, Chaeyoung was laying with her head on the arm of the chair while Mina was sleeping on her chest and Chaeyoung’s arms were wrapped around the dancer. The rapper’s eyes traced the outline of Mina’s face, taking in all of Mina’s beauty. She watched as the dancer softly breathed in and out, Chaeyoung knew that she didn’t like Mina, she was fully in love with the girl and the thought scared her.

Chaeyoung didn’t feel like moving and disturbing the other girl so the rapper decided she would watch the rest of the movie alone while Mina slept. Chaeyoung watched as the couple on screen slowly fell in love with each other. The movie ended and the room fell dark as Chaeyoung used the remote to turn off the TV.

The rapper decided now would be a good time for both girls to head to bed. Chaeyoung scooped the ballerina into her arms and carried her to her currently empty bedroom.

Mina’s room was empty tonight as Nayeon, Jihyo and Sana were all out alongside Jeongyeon and Momo due to hectic scheduling leaving Mina, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu alone in the dorm. Dahyun and Tzuyu were already in their room for the night.

Chaeyoung gently placed Mina onto her bed, she kneeled beside the dancer and placed a gentle kiss onto Mina’s forehead.

The rapper got up to leave only to be met by a soft tug on her sleeve. Chaeyoung turned around to see Mina laying there now looking up at her.

“Stay” Mina whispered, if the dancer had spoken any quieter then Chaeyoung wouldn’t have heard her. 

Chaeyoung shyly smiled at the older girls request, she definitely wasn’t going anywhere now because if Mina wanted Chaeyoung to stay then Chaeyoung would stay. 

“Scoot along then” Chaeyoung said as she gestured for Mina to move over which the older girl did. 

Chaeyoung climbed into Mina’s bed, the dancers eyes never left the younger girl. Chaeyoung felt Mina’s eyes on her so she decided to look at the girl and offer her a soft smile in return.

Chaeyoung settled into her spot on the bed next to the ballerina and it was only then she realised how silent the dorm was. She only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat and the breathing of the girl lying next to her. 

“Chaeng” Mina finally whispered. 

Chaeyoung hummed in response as she looked towards Mina, the ballerina’s eyes already on the rapper. 

Mina didn’t say anything she just shuffled closer to Chaeyoung and wrapped her arms around the rapper and buried her head into Chaeyoung’s neck. Chaeyoung couldn’t breathe she also was sure that if Mina moved her head a little lower the dancer would definitely be able to hear her heartbeat. Mina unexpectedly took a fistful of Chaeyoung’s t-shirt and tugged the younger girl closer. Chaeyoung took this as a sign to wrap her arms around Mina, so she did. 

The girls lay in silence they were so wrapped up in each other that even if every alarm in the world rang at this moment, they wouldn’t hear them.

Mina sighed into Chaeyoung’s chest and Chaeyoung moved her head back to look at the girl to make sure she was okay. 

“You alright there?” She whispered quietly enough so that if Mina was asleep, she wouldn’t wake her. 

Mina pulled back slightly so that she could meet Chaeyoung’s eyes, the two were inches apart but neither cared to move. 

“You’re so stupid Chaeyoung” Mina whispered her eyes never leaving the girls in front of hers, Mina’s hand released Chaeyoung’s shirt and moved upwards to caress the younger girls cheek.

“What?” Chaeyoung replied, the confusion was evident in the girls voice but truthfully, she couldn't think of anything other than how the girls hand felt against her own skin. The phantom electricity leaving a trail where Mina’s fingers had traced. 

“You’re just-” Mina’s voice trailed off, Mina’s hand left Chaeyoung’s cheek and travelled to the nape of the younger girls neck. 

Chaeyoung could feel Mina playing with the back of her hair, the rapper was frozen as she realized how close the pair actually were. Her eyes moved to each of Mina’s moles before stopping on the one located above her lips. Chaeyoung’s eyes wandered slightly lower to the ballerina’s lips before snapping back up to meet Mina’s gaze. Mina’s hand had stopped playing with Chaeyoung’s hair and was now resting on the side of the younger girls neck.

“I’m just what” Chaeyoung whispered, a shaky breath following.

“Stupid” Mina breathed the air hitting Chaeyoung’s lips.

Mina’s hand was pulling Chaeyoung foreword and the younger girl was not resisting. Chaeyoung’s eyes flickered shut followed closely by Mina’s.

Mina’s lips finally connected with Chaeyoung’s and the electricity that surged through the rappers body was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

The kiss was slow and soft, Chaeyoung’s mind was blank she let her emotions take over, she poured them all into the kiss. 

Mina must have felt it because all of a sudden she was taking another fistful of Chaeyoung’s t-shirt and pulling the younger girl closer once again, this time deepening the kiss. Chaeyoung let Mina take the lead because she knew that even if she wanted to she knew she couldn’t, her entire body was weak. 

Chaeyoung’s mind took a couple of seconds to catch up with the reality of the situation caused her to pull back. The sight of a breathless Mina with swollen lips is something that she would like to see every day for the rest of her life. However, Chaeyoung’s mind was racing past this thought straight into instant anxiety, she knew that she had to get out of there and clear her head.

“I um-, I have to go” Chaeyoung mumbled as she quickly stood up from Mina’s bed and rushed out of the dancers room into her own. Leaving Mina behind, alone and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know this chapter is super short and you all probably wanted more from Mina's chapter but don't worry I have my plans :)


	7. DaChaeTzu

Chaeyoung walked from Mina’s room to her own that she shares with Dahyun and Tzuyu. The two were sitting on Tzuyu’s bed when Chaeyoung entered looking dazed, this immediately caught the attention of the duo.

“Did you see the dorm ghost or something?” Tzuyu asked as she watched Chaeyoung sit down on her own bed.

“Don’t even summon that demon it keeps slapping my forehead in the night” Dahyun commented as she glanced around the room. 

Tzuyu sat restraining her laughter next to her knowing fine well that it was not a ghost slapping Dahyun during the night.

Chaeyoung sat there her mind racing, thinking about the events that had occurred only a few moments earlier. She looked to her friends before putting her head in her hands and she began to cry. She didn’t know why she was crying. She knew that she was in love with Mina and she wanted nothing more than to continue to kiss her in that moment so why was she so upset by this.

Dahyun and Tzuyu were immediately at each side of Chaeyoung comforting their best friend as she continued to cry.

“What happened?” Tzuyu asked pulling the rapper into a side hug.

“Who are we fighting?” Dahyun questioned as she rubbed what she thought was her friends back to comfort her.

“Dahyun that’s my arm, you’re rubbing my arm” Tzuyu commented.

Dahyun glared at the tallest before comforting her friend once again, the correct one this time. Nothing seemed to be calming Chaeyoung, so the two girls decided to just hold her until she was ready to talk. A few moments passed before she was able to form an actual sentence.

“I’m gay and just kissed-” Chaeyoung’s words were cut off by a soft knock on their bedroom door.

“Chaeyoung” Mina’s voice called out softly.

“Mina” Chaeyoung finished her sentence.

The room fell silent as Mina knocked on the bedroom door once again calling out to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung heard a sigh from the other side of the door followed by footsteps disappearing down the hallway. 

“Okay, wait a second” Dahyun finally spoke up “Start from the beginning”

Chaeyoung explained everything to the two girls and they sat in silence and listened to her, she laughed as she spoke and she cried but Dahyun and Tzuyu did what they were best at and listened to her.

“And now we're up to this exact moment” Chaeyoung said looking between her two best friends.

“Why didn't you tell us sooner you idiot, we could have helped you through this” Tzuyu punched her in the arm making Chaeyoung wince and rub her arm.

Dahyun however was silent which caught the attention of the maknae.

“I’m gonna go fetch you a drink of water” Tzuyu addressed Chaeyoung before disappearing leaving the remaining two alone.

“Dahyun-” Chaeyoung started before she was interrupted.

“I don’t get it” Dahyun began “Why didn’t you tell us” she stood up pacing the room.

“It’s stupid but...the reason I didn’t tell you was because I was most afraid of your reaction” 

Dahyun winced at the confession.

“Chaeyoung that’s so stupid, I’m hurt that you would think I would have any other reaction to this other than love and support” Dahyun replied, finally taking a seat next to her best friend. “I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me, because I know that you may not have been ready to tell me, but to think that I wouldn’t accept you…is just...it’s insane”

“I’m sorry Dahyun” Chaeyoung whispered leaning into Dahyun who responded by wrapping her arms around her best friend. 

Tzuyu returned with a glass of water and handed it to Chaeyoung who thanked her and took a drink.

“How are we all feeling?” Tzuyu spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Better” Chaeyoung answered “But I just want to say that I’m sorry to you both”

“It’s okay, I kinda already guessed anyway, you know you’re not very subtle” Tzuyu replied “However we are here for you Chaeng, always”

“Always” repeated Dahyun.

The youngest smiled and pulled the other two into a hug. They didn’t move for a while just absorbing the others heat and love before Dahyun quickly pulled back.

“Wait wait wait” She said waving her hands frantically in the air “Didn’t you say that you kissed Mina?”

Chaeyoung closed her eyes and rested her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, she had momentarily forgotten about the kiss she had just shared with Mina.

“Chaeng do you have feelings for Mina?” Tzuyu asked.

Chaeyoung nodded, she knew she did and it scared her a lot. She was in love with the older girl however less than 20 minutes ago she was having a borderline make out session with the girl. Does Mina feel the same way about her? Chaeyoung’s mind was clouded, she needed to talk to Mina and she needed to do it as soon as possible but for now, she needed her best friends.

“What’s on your mind Chaengie” Tzuyu spoke looking at the younger girl who was silently lost in thought.

“Why do you think Mina kissed me?” Chaeng asked the duo, her eyes darting between the two searching for answers.

“Well to me it sounds like she has feelings for you too” Tzuyu offered.

“She kissed you? If she made the first move then, I don’t know what to tell you chief dumbass” Dahyun joked.

“Dahyun isn’t that burning smell your chicken nuggets” Tzuyu spoke casually alerting the oldest causing her to jump up and rush out of the room tripping over almost everything on the way out causing the two younger ones to laugh.

“Tzuyu, do you think Mina really likes me back?” Chaeyoung asked, the maknae picking up on the hopeful tone in her friends voice.

“Maybe so” Tzuyu replied, a smile covering her face “Chaeyoung...I just need to know...are you sure that you have feelings for Mina?” Tzuyu was hopeful that the younger girl was just confused and was mistaking her platonic feelings for something else. She knew that Mina and Chaeyoung were close so maybe the rapper was just overthinking this.  
“I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life Tzuyu” Chaeyoung replied smiling back at the maknae.

Tzuyu knew the answer to her next question was going to break her heart but it was too late to put the words back into her own mouth.

“Do you love her?”

“Yes”

Tzuyu nodded at her best friend, a smile still in place to cover the pain she was feeling inside. Tzuyu has always known deep down that Chaeyoung was in love with Mina but that never stopped the maknae from loving Chaeyoung for Mina.

“Tzuyu...I really am sorry” Chaeyoung whispered meeting Tzuyu’s eyes.

“I know” Tzuyu replied breaking the eye contact before it broke her. Between the two the apology meant different things.

“I should have told you about everything sooner, I didn’t mean to keep this from you and Dahyun” Chaeyoung apologised once again.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you finally told us” Tzuyu smiled “Like I said earlier, we’re here for you always” 

Chaeyoung pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you Tzuyu” 

Tzuyu smiled sadly before burying her face into the rappers hair.

“I love you too Chaengie”

“I BURNT MY CHILDREN” Dahyun announced entering the room, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung separated. 

The pair shook the head at the oldest member of the school meal club. Chaeyoung looked at the two girls in front of her, she really did love her best friends. She watched as Dahyun showed off her bowl of burnt chicken nuggets to Tzuyu who just shook her head. What would she do without them. 

A soft knock on the open door of the maknae’s room caught the attention of the three girls. Chaeyoung’s eyes met Mina’s.  
“Dahyun, Tzuyu” Mina greeted the two with a nod of the head before turning to Chaeyoung “Chaeyoung, can I talk to you...please?”

The rapper felt her friends eyes on her awaiting her response. Chaeyoung looked to the duo who were looking at her with encouragement and that was all Chaeyoung needed, she nodded her head before standing up and following Mina out of the bedroom.

Tzuyu lowered her head as soon as the bedroom door shut with a soft click, to hide the tear that was now making its way down her face, what she couldn’t hide was the soft sob that followed. Dahyun wrapped the youngest up in her arms knowingly.

“Tzuyu I’m so sorry” Dahyun whispered as she held the maknae close as she was now uncontrollably sobbing into Dahyun’s arms.

“I love her Dahyun” Tzuyu said in between sobs.

“I know” Dahyun whispered “I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRRYYYY I HAVE SOMETHING COMING UP FOR TZUYU DON'T HATE ME 
> 
> I'm really sorry about the long wait for such a short chapter! I have been busy with college which sucks I know. Also please leaving comments on how I can improve with with fic, it's my first time writing a fic and my english is super bad because its not my first language so the comments really do help!


	8. The Purple Line

Chaeyoung followed Mina back into the older girls bedroom, the place they had kissed just moments before Chaeyoung let herself enter panic mode. She honestly did not know what she was going to say to Mina about what just happened. Would she tell her it was a mistake and that it was never going to happen again, or would she tell her the truth, Chaeyoung truly didn’t know. 

She shut the door behind her and followed Mina to her bed where the older girl sat, Chaeyoung however, stood nervously fidgeting with the ring on her index finger. This did not go unnoticed by Mina, she patted the space next to her signalling the younger girl to sit down too, which she did.

“Chaeyoung I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” Mina began as she addressed the younger girl “It was the moment, I thought that- I’m sorry I-”

“-don’t” Chaeyoung whispered, shaking her head in response looking up at Mina their eyes meeting for the first time since the kiss. 

“Don’t what” the dancer spoke lowering her gaze once to her hands.

“Don't apologise...just...just tell me why you kissed me Mina” Chaeyoung spoke as she covered Mina’s hands with her own, causing the older girl to meet her gaze again. Mina’s eyes were shining off the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

“Chaeng” Mina whispered the girls name under her breath shaking her head, “I can’t lose you”

“You’re not going to” Chaeyoung pulled Mina into a tight hug “I promise”

That’s when Chaeyoung knew. She knew with that promise she would never leave Mina; she would protect her from everything in this cruel world. She knew she would be by Mina’s side for the rest of her life. Mina was crying against Chaeyoung’s T-shirt and Chaeyoung felt helpless, she ran her hands up and down the dancers back to comfort her, which seemed to calm the girl down. Mina pulled back to look at Chaeyoung, her eyes a little red and her cheeks stained with tears. The dancer used the sleeves of her oversized hoodie, which she is sure is Chaeyoung’s, to wipe her cheeks.

“I heard you, I heard you in the kitchen with Sana” Mina turned to Chaeyoung “You were talking about your feelings for me”

Chaeyoung’s heart dropped as she remembered the incident.

“It was you?” Chaeyoung whispered “But you were distracted by the TV”

“I didn’t mean to hear your conversation, I just wanted to get some water” Mina explained.

“How much of it did you hear?” Chaeyoung asked 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina flicked through the TV channels before settling for a drama, she had seen this episode four times, at least. She smiled at herself as she could hear the distant laughs of Dahyun who had obviously been captured by Momo on the way to the bathroom. 

The front door opened and Tzuyu and Nayeon entered bickering about something they had bought on their shopping trip, Mina assumed so anyway, she greeted them back and they disappeared into the big bedroom with their bags.

She reached for her water bottle only to find that it was not there, so she got up and headed into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks as the voices seemed to be hushed, she knew that it was Sana and Chaeyoung, she had watched them leave to enter the kitchen.

“You’re in love with her” Sana spoke.

Mina frowned, Chaeyoung was in love? With a girl?

“I didn’t mean for it to happen” Chaeyoung whispered.

This confirmed Sana’s statement. Chaeyoung was in love and she was in love with a girl. Mina needed to know who. She knew listening to this was wrong and a breach of Chaeyoung’s privacy, but Mina couldn’t move as she listened on.

“It’s okay, I know” Sana reassured Chaeyoung.

“I’ve come to accept who I am but...but accepting that I love her is another thing” Chaeyoung went on, her voice sounded muffled.

Mina’s mind raced, Chaeyoung was into girls and she never told Mina, Chaeyoung was in love and again, she had not told Mina. Mina was hurt, she thought she was someone Chaeyoung would and could talk to so why had she not talked to her about this.

Mina thought about how Chaeyoung’s heart belonged to somebody else already, who was it was it Dahyun? Was it Tzuyu? That’s who she seemed closest to these days. The thoughts hurt Mina’s own heart as she thought about her own feelings for Chaeyoung. She loved Chaeyoung in every way possible, she loved the younger girl so much that it physically pained Mina to be around her. Mina had heard enough, she needed to sit down. Mina started to walk away but stopped in her tracks as Sana’s words filled her ears.

“Why, It’s just Mina” 

Mina placed her hand over her own mouth to stop a gasp from escaping.

“Exactly, it’s just Mina...That’s why it’s so hard” Chaeyoung confirmed.

Chaeyoung was in love with Mina. Chaeyoung was in love with Mina. Son Chaeyoung was in love with Mina.

Mina couldn’t move Chaeyoung’s secret confession circled her brain. The girl she was in love with loved her back.

“I’m not following Chaeng...Why is it so hard?” Sana asked sounding confused.

“Because it’s Mina, she’s not gay, even if she wasn’t straight, she would never consider me as anything other than a friend” Chaeyoung paused “That’s why it’s hard...it’s unrequited”

Mina had not realised she had moved towards the door; her hand was on the door handle ready to push the door open to burst in there to tell Chaeyoung that she was wrong about everything and confess her feelings. However, Mina lost every bit of courage when she accidentally pushed the door open a little causing it to creak. Mina heard footsteps coming her way and ran as fast as she could towards the sofa, she hopped over the back of the sofa and sat in the position she was in previously. She heard footsteps approaching the lounge, so she kept her eyes fixed on the TV in front of her not turning to greet the others.

“Where is Dahyun?” Sana asked looking around for the younger girl.

“She went to the bathroom” Mina said finally turning to look at the other two.

“Was anyone else in here?” Chaeyoung questioned.

“Um...Tzuyu and Nayeon passed through I think?” Mina noticed Sana was tightly holding a nervous looking Chaeyoung’s hand “Is everything okay?

“Oh, everything’s fine, we just heard a strange noise, it was probably just the dorm ghost” Sana joked.

Mina smiled and rolled her eyes returning her gaze to the TV, hoping the two wouldn’t suspect her. To Mina’s luck, they didn’t the two returned to the kitchen and Mina let out a breath, she had a lot to think about.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I heard enough, enough to know that you love me too” Mina confessed, she spoke quietly, almost as if she didn’t want Chaeyoung to hear her but the younger girl heard every word “But I’m terrified Chaeng, I’m scared that if I let myself love you it’ll ruin us and I can’t lose you, I really can’t and it hurts because” Mina tucked a loose strand of hair behind the younger girls ear, She let her hand linger “Son Chaeyoung I am in love with you and I can’t stop”

Mina’s confession knocked the wind out of Chaeyoung.

“Then don’t stop” Chaeyoung simply responded.

It was Chaeyoung who brought their lips together this time, she placed a hand on the back of Mina’s neck and pulled the dancer as close to her as she possibly could. Mina’s hand once again scrunched Chaeyoung’s t-shirt up as she also pulled the girl closer. The kiss was urgent but slow. It carried the unspoken words and emotions. Mina pulled back for a second for air, her eyes flickered open for a moment to find Chaeyoung already looking back at her. The moment was cut short due to Chaeyoung pulling the dancer in for another kiss, again it was slow and urgent but something about the way Chaeyoung was kissing Mina caused the air in the room to change, Mina moved their positions so she was now on top of Chaeyoung straddling her. The room was heavier and a lot hotter than it was a few minutes ago.

The next morning Chaeyoung woke up to the smell of lavender the second thing she realised was that there was an arm resting on her chest. She looked at the sleeping girl next to her and remembered the confessions of the night before hand, she remembered their very heated make out session before they decided to cool it down in fear of being caught by Dahyun or Tzuyu or any of the other members in case they came home early. She kissed the top of Mina’s head causing the girl to stir in her sleep and wake up. 

Mina opened her eyes taking in the familiar surroundings of her shared door room and the familiar scent of the girl next to her. She looked up to find Chaeyoung already looking at her.

“Good morning” Mina said with a smile.

Chaeyoung responded by leaning down and kissing her on the lips. It was slow and gentle. 

“Good morning” Chaeyoung smiled back.

“I wish I could wake up to this every morning” Mina confessed snuggling back into Chaeyoung.

“You can and if that’s what you want, you will” Chaeyoung offered, she felt Mina smile.

“MINA, DAHYUN, CHAEYOUNG, TZUYU” The duo heard Jihyo shout from the living room the pair groaned but decided to go see what she wanted they didn’t feel like being scolded today and especially not by Jihyo. 

On the way to the living room they bumped into Dahyun and Tzuyu. Tzuyu looked tired and her eyes were puffy, but she smiled at the pair knowingly, which was returned. Dahyun and Tzuyu had guessed things were going well with the two when Chaeyoung didn’t return to the room later that night.

When the foursome reached the living room, they were greeted by the rest of the members who were occupying the sofa area.

“We finished the song” Jihyo announced placing the paper on the table in the living room.

“Song?” Chaeyoung questioned “What song?”

Chaeyoung walked over to pick up the piece of paper, not noticing that the entire rooms eyes were on her. She read ‘Rainbow’ ‘Written by Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun and Chou Tzuyu’

“You guys wrote a song without me?” Chaeyoung asked sounding a little shocked and slightly offended.

“We couldn’t have you help write a song that’s about you now could we” Nayeon said laughing at the younger girl.

Chaeyoung looked over the paper once more scanning through the lyrics. Her mouth was open, and she could feel the tears falling down her face. 

“This is about me?” Chaeyoung asked again fully in disbelief.

“It is” Mina confirmed wrapping her arms around the younger girls waist.

“We all knew your struggles Chaeng...well...most of us” Sana spoke up “and we wanted you to know that it’s okay to struggle but in the end it will always pass”

“Most of us have faced similar issues Chae” Momo added “We just noticed you struggled the most”

“We wanted to do something that will make you remember that no matter where you are, we are here for you, always” Jeongyeon added grabbing a hold of Nayeon’s hand, the pair shared a look before focusing back to the situation at hand.

“All of us” Dahyun spoke up and Tzuyu nodded in agreement.

Chaeyoung smiled as she read over the lyrics in her hand once more. That’s when she realised, together these girls are her purple line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is the last chapter of rainbow however I do know that a lot of you want to know what happens to Tzuyu and what happened during the 2yeon Jeju Island trip sooooo how about I write two spin off one shot fics for you guys to explain those? leave a comment if you want those uwu.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, I enjoyed reading your comments during the process! Thank you for the kudos and following the story and supporting my first fic ^^
> 
> \- C ^^


End file.
